


Lady Xray and Lady Vav

by RTP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Meg are cosplaying as Xray and Vav and Burnie just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Xray and Lady Vav

Lady X-Ray and Lady Vav

It's RTX 2014 and everyone is hyped. There are thousands of people waiting to see what RoosterTeeth has in store for their fans. Every RoosterTeeth employee is there including the newest employee Meg Turney. Being an avid cos player she decided she would dress up as her boyfriend Gavin Free's fake superhero, Vav. His super hero partner, X-Ray is being cos played by The Know host, Ashley Jenkins. Meg's costume was a blue skin tight long sleeve suit that stopped right where a bikini would, just under her butt. She wears bright red high heel boots that go all the way up to her mid thigh. Ashley wears a green skin tight suit similar to Meg's, but one leg of her costume goes all the way down her leg, the other stopping just under her ass like Meg's does. Her shoes just go ankle high, leaving her right leg completely exposed. Both woman wear capes as well. Meg and Ashley look stunning in there respective costumes. Now one thing that not many people know about Meg is she has a special problem. Her vagina is extremely sensitive. One touch and she will cum. She cums just as hard as a normal girl, the only difference is the amount of time it takes. The only people other than her family that know about the issue are Burnie her boss, Gavin her boyfriend, and Ashley because she is dating Burnie and he told her about it although he probably shouldn't have. Burnie sees the girls for the first time as they are signing autographs and taking pictures with fans. He is absolutely blown away. The girls look amazing. Meg has a perfect ass and fairly large boobs to go along with. Over all she is incredibly attractive and Burnie couldn't stop staring. Ashley also looked smoking hot. She also has a pretty nice ass although as Burnie compared he noticed it wasn't as big as Meg's. It was still big enough to jiggle when she walked and that got Burnie's attention. As the signing came to a close both woman were very tired as they walked through the private hallway that only RoosterTeeth staff could use. Burnie saw them walk through the door into the hallway and followed them, wanting to see more. They walked in the the changing room and started taking off there costumes. Burnie peeked through the door and saw both girls take their capes and gloves off and that's when Burnie remembered Meg's special problem. He walked in, closing the door behind him.   
"Oh hey Burnie!" Said Ashley as she turned and noticed him, "Just give us one sec so we can change kay?"   
"Actually I was thinking something different..." Burnie said.   
"What do you mean?" Said Meg quizzically.   
"I was thinking you to are gonna do what I say, because I can fire you both." Burnie said with a smug look on his face.   
"What do you want us to do?" Ashley said confused by the abruptness of Burnie's statement.   
"Come see babe." Burnie said.   
Ashley walked towards Burnie was Meg stood there and watched. Burnie wrapped one arm around her slender body and put the other between her legs.   
"Burnie!!!" Ashley said surprised by the action she tried closing her legs around his hand but that only made his fingers go deeper into her pussy.   
"Oooh!" She moaned loudly as he fingered her through her clothes. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her knees started to buckle. Burnie grabbed her and spun her around bending her over a table he now moved the fabric out of the way to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. Burnie now jammed two fingers inside her as he rubbed her clit with his other hand. The whole time Meg stood there in shock blushing as Burnie fingered his girlfriend right in front of her. Ashley also showed no signs that Meg was there. She was being completely dominated moaning in pleasure as her face was pressed against the table. He legs began straightening out as her whole body was now being supported by the table. Meg watched her ass jiggle as Burnie fingered her. Meg stood there blushing as Ashley moaned louder than before.   
"Oh ya oh oh oh I'm gonna cum oh oh ya fuck!"   
Ashley's ass and thighs now shook uncontrollably as she let out one final scream and came all over Burnie's fingers.   
"OH OH OH FUCK OH MY GOD!!!!" Ashley screamed out as she squirted on Burnie's pants. Ashley grabbed her pussy with both hands and rolled over onto her back, her hips bucking involuntarily as her moans got lighter. Her cheeks were flushed and Meg could clearly see her hard nipples through her costume.   
"Did you like that babe?" Burnie said  
"Uh huh" Ashley said incoherently as she smiled and rolled around on the table, her hands still gripping her dripping wet pussy.   
"How did you like that?" Burnie now turned to Meg.  
"Wha-umm that was... Uhmm..." Meg stammered.   
"You liked that didn't you?" Burnie asked.  
"Yes" Meg responded looking down was her cheeks went red with shame.   
"How wet are you right now?" Burnie asked.   
He hadn't noticed, but Meg had been holding her hand together the whole time. She now moved them revealing a wet spot in between her thick thighs.   
"Wow Meg are you wearing panties right now?" Burnie asked.   
"Yes" Meg answered still not looking Burnie in the eye.   
"You must be really wet if its showing through two layers of clothes. Burnie inquired.   
Meg said nothing in response, but her cheeks flushed again so Burnie knew he'd gotten through.   
"Do you want me to do that to you?" Burnie asked.   
Meg mumbled something incoherent.   
"What was that I didn't here you?"   
"Please" Meg said I bit louder.   
"That's what I thought" Burnie said as he walked towards her.   
"But Burnie you know about my problem with my..." Meg trailed off.   
"I know, that'll just make it even better for you." Burnie replied.   
Meg stood still as Burnie walked around her, examining every part of her that he could see. Burnie now stood behind her as he reached around and grabbed her huge tits. He jiggled them in his hands making Meg moan just a bit. Just enough for him to notice. Burnie reached one hand down and put it in between her thick thighs, touching her just slightly.   
"OHHHH!!" Meg yelled as she came suddenly, her cum leaving a noticeable dark spot in between her thighs. As she came Burnie grabbed her and bent her over a couch, grabbing either side of the fabric that covered her ass and pulled together, giving her a wedgie and making her cum again. Her ass cheeks looked amazing Burnie thought as she shook violently from her combined orgasms. Burnie started pulling on the fabric he still held again and again, making Meg moan uncontrollably as her pussy came again and again.   
"OH! OH MY GOD I-AHHHH FUCK OHHHH OHHHH FUCK YA!!!!!".   
Burnie stopped after Meg had came her 5th time. Burnie unzipped her costume and undid her bra after. He then flipped her over and helped her take her costume off as she panted heavily. The blue fabric was stripped from her body she now just wore a white bra and panties. Burnie removed the bra and marveled at her boobs. They were amazing. He grabbed one and sucked on the other as she moaned out.   
"Oh ya oh ya Burnie oh I love that!" Meg moaned to him. Ashley now fully recovered for her previous orgasm took off the rest of her costume and walked over in just a bra. She bent down and ripped off Meg's panties, touching her tongue to Meg's pussy. She bucked her hips involuntarily towards the touch. When she did that Ashley's tongue rolled across her clit and she came again, this time squirting into Ashley's mouth. Burnie held her body as it rode through her orgasm, keeping it from falling off the couch.   
"Ok I think it's my turn now." Burnie said as he took off his shirt and jeans and boxers and laid on his back on the carpeted floor. Ashley came over and gripped his hard cock. It was a good 7 maybe 8 inches and that was more than enough for both girls. Ashley slowly lowered herself onto his dick.   
"Ohhhhhhhhh shit!" She said the whole way down. When she sat down completely and she had fully adjusted herself she started riding his dick, alternating between up and down and gyrating on it.  
"Mmmmm fuck!" Ashley moaned as she rode his dick. Her ass bounced up and down as Burnie removed her bra revealing her big tits. They bounced up and down as she continued to ride him.   
Meg now walked over and sat down on Burnie's face, her huge ass facing Ashley. Her thick thighs were pressed tightly around Burnie's head as he now ate her dripping wet pussy.   
"Oh god fuck ya!" She moaned as she grabbed her jiggling tits and pinched her nipples. Burnie then licked her clit wrapping his whole mouth around it.   
"OHH MY GOD OH FUCK IM CUMMING!!!!" She yelled as she squirted into Burnie's mouth. She could no longer support herself so she fell forwards stopping herself with her arms and letting her big tits swing freely. She now bounced up and down on Burnie's face like it was a dick. Ashley started to ride Burnie's dick harder as she moaned,  
"Oh shit I'm almost there!"   
Burnie grabbed her hips and thrust into her 3 times and that was it. She was gone.   
"OHH MY GOD BURNIE SHIT FUCK IM GONNA-AAHHH!!!!!!"   
She screamed as she came harder than before. Her body shook violently as she fell off his dick and rolled on the ground holding her shaking thighs together. Her whole body jerked and spasmed as cum continued to squirt from her pussy. Ashley rolled over now with her ass in the air and her face against the ground. Meg saw the opportunity and took it. She stood up on her shaking legs and stumbled over to Ashley sticking her tongue in Ashley's convulsing pussy. Ashley gasped loudly at the attention and started gyrating her hips with Meg's tongue. Ashley pinched her nipples as her body was building towards its third orgasm of the day. Burnie stood up and walked behind Meg who had her huge ass in the air. Burnie suddenly jammed his dick into her Pussy and pulled out so he could watch her orgasm. She stopped sucking Ashley's pussy as she came yet again. Meg lay entirely on the floor with her legs spread and her fingers in her pussy. Ashley now turned around and watched Meg's incredible ass shake as her orgasm overtook her. Ashley needed to cum again so she grabbed Meg's legs and lifted her hips off the ground. She stuck her long legs in between Meg's and started grinding her pussy into hers. Meg came again and Ashley had to hold her body still as she ground into Meg's pussy.   
"Oh ya right there!" She said as she continued to grind into Meg. Burnie just stood there jacking his dick at the incredibly hot sight in front of him.   
"Oh fuck I'm close I'm so close!" Ashley yelled.   
Burnie grabbed her and pushed her into the ground holding her ass in the air. He jammed his dick into her pussy as she rubbed her clit and pinched one nipple. Burnie knew she has started cumming again because her ass and thighs started shaking uncontrollably. He dropped her and she fell on the floor squirting and moaning. Her ass shook and she moaned for the next few minutes. Burnie now picked up Meg and laid her down on the same table that Ashley had squirted on. Meg felt the warm liquid on her stomach from Ashley's earlier orgasm. Burnie now stuffed his dick into her pussy and held her body still as she came again and again with each thrust into her pussy. Burnie was fucking her harder than he'd ever fucked anyone before. Meg's pussy was clinched around his dick as she came over and over. Burnie was almost there and he moaned out.   
"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"   
Ashley walked over and grabbed his dick stuffing it in her mouth. Burnie couldn't take it and he came in her mouth. Meg thrashed around on the table from her previous fucking. When Burnie was done he put his clothes back on as did Ashley. Once Meg had finally come down from her orgasmic high she stood up, almost falling down Ashley had to grab her to keep her standing. She then thanked Burnie and put her clothes on, minus her panties which were ripped. She spent the rest of the day commando, thinking about how much she loved her sensitive pussy.


End file.
